jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jawa/Legends
Bei all den manuellen Rückänderungen (statt normaler Reverts) sollte man darauf achten, dass nicht etwas verloren geht. Der Absatz über den Ausruf "Utini" ist doch sehr possierlich. Unitini! heißt das nicht soviel wie "komm her" ? so oder ähnlich ist das jedenfalls bei decipher (SW:CCG) erklärt. ja was wissen wir denn.. das hat irgend eine IP (unregistrierter Benutzer) da hingeschrieben... --Modgamers 12:45, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ich wüste gerne mal wie so ein jawa ohne maske aussieht, gibts dazu eigentlich bilder oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.61.21.128 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:58, 13. Sep 2007) :Nee zu denen gibts keine Bilder...niemand weiß genau wie ein Jawa aussieht. Boba 20:00, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Mm Bilder gibt es meiner Meinung nicht aber in dem Roman Palast der dunklen Sonnen wird es beschrieben. Da lässt Jabba einem Jawa die Robe runter reißen und foltert ihn dann. Also sie haben gelbe Augen und ein eingefallendes Gesicht. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen bzw mehr steht da auch nicht. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:04, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe mal in einen Comic ein Jawa ohne Kapuze gesehen, weis aber leider nicht mehr wie das heißt. Gruß--[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:05, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::----Die Filme--- * Man könnte erwähnen, dass die Jawas die ersten Außerirdischen in der alten Trilogie sind, die der Zuschauer zu Gesicht bekommt. Dicht gefolgt von den Tusken-Räubern. In der Neuen Trilogie sind es dagegen die Neimodianer und die Gungans. :::--Wild Bill-- Sandraupen Wie können manche denn "schon" über 300 Jahre alt sein. Die sind doch schon 4000 Jahre dort, zu sehen in Kotor1?! --Darth Vader 00:34, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich vermute mal, dass immer wieder neue Sandraupen nach Tatooine gebracht wurden und die Jawas nicht die der ersten Generation verwenden, sonder spätere Exemplare, die Raupe aus Episode IV sieht ja auch ganz anders aus als die in KOTOR. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:37, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Daran dachte ich auch. Aber bei mir überwiegt der Aspekt, dass die Raupen damals ja hingebracht wurden und danach dort einfach liegen gelassen wurden. Warum sollte jemand "nachliefern"? --Darth Vader 00:50, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eben andere Bergbaufirmen, die ebenfalls die Erze auf Tatooine abbauen woollten, und dafür ihre eingenen, neuen und effektiveren Sandraupen mitgebraucht haben und dann auch abgezogen sind und ihre Raupen zurückgelassen haben, nachdem sie gemerkt haben dass das Erz zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:53, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hm. Gibt keine Beweise für. Aber diese Zahl (300 Jahre) taucht sonst nirgens auf. Wenn ich mir die Disku oben anschaue, war das wohl ein wenig Fanfic?! --Darth Vader 01:07, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das ist schon möglich, aber in den Risszeichnungen steht, dass die Jawas Sandraupen benutzen, die von Minengesellschaften aufgegeben worden waren. Also könnten die schon das ein oder andere Jahrhundert auf dem Buckel haben, zumal sie ja ständig von den Jawas gewartet werden und ziemlich robust sind. Im übrigen sehen die Sandraupen die bei KotOR vorkommen anders aus, sie können es also nicht sein, von der Lebensdauer mal ganz abgesehen. MfG Kyle 10:23, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jawas - Zuwanderer oder Eingeborene? Im Artikel von Tatooine werden die Jawas als Ureingeborene bezeichnet, was in diesem Artikel bestritten wird. --84.133.99.140 22:32, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Dass sie Einwanderer sind, wird in der Quelle ja gesagt. Die Tatooine-Quellen sind ja eher für Tatooine ausgelegt und haben dies wahrscheinlich so fälschlicherweise übernommen, dass sie Ureinwohner sind. Man sollte das mal im anderen Artikel abändern. Danke für die Info. --Darth Vader 22:17, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur März 2008 (nicht bestanden) * :Hier wird meiner Ansicht nach alles wichtige genannt.--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:45, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Kandosii! Meiner Meinung nach einfach gut. --MfG Kal Meyer (Battalionskommando) 15:52, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Der Artikel enthält nichts zur Geschichte. Erwähnenswert wären dabei zum Beispiel die Begebenheiten mit Luke und R2-D2. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:25, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Da gibts noch viel mehr zu sagen. Etwa aus ''Sturm über Tatooine usw. Pandora Diskussion 16:32, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Nicht wirklich.--Yoda41 Admin 18:05, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Der Abschnitt Lebensweise ist zwar ganz in Ordnung, aber da nichts über die Geschichte steht stimme ich Kontra.--Tobias 18:28, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Ich sehe kaum ansätze für lesenswert. --Benji321 18:32, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die Artikel gelesen werden, bevor sie nominiert werden. Überhaupt nicht vergleichbar mit dem Durchschnitt der lesenswerten. MfG - Cody 14:28, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Natürlich werden sie gelesen, doch mangelt es manchmal an Einschätzungsvermögen um den Artikel für die einzelnen Auszeichnungen einzuorden. --Modgamers 14:31, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) **Sowas in der Art meinte ich... der Artikel ist eigentlich zu, schlecht ist das falsche Wort eher nicht auszeichnenswert. MfG - Cody 14:36, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Verwaist30 und Pandora haben ganz recht. Da gibt es noch so einiges. Sogar in Palast der dunklen Sonnen werden sie erwähnt und haben sogar eine kleine Rolle (in der Geschichte Ein Junge und sein Monster glaub ich). Also gibt es noch einiges zu ergänzen. Auch der Länge nach könnte der Artikel sich nicht mit den anderen messen. Er würde somit (auch wenn es eigentlich kein Kriterium ist) negativ aus den Lesenswerten Artikeln hervorstechen. | Meister Yoda 09:03, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) | Aufgrund von sieben Gegenstimmen bei nur zwei Fürstimmen verliert der Artikel Jawas die Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel. Vielleicht klappt's ja beim nächsten Mal. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 06:52, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Gesicht Es wurde ja schonmal in der Diskussion gefragt wie jawas aussehen, da sagte jemand das er mal ein comic gesheen habe wo man einen Jawa ohne kapuze sieht. weiß irgendwer wie dieser comic heißt , oder kann vielleicht jemand das bild reinstellen? grüße Frece 17:18, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Zitat Ich finde dieses Zitat passt zu den Jawas. "Utto nye usabia atoonyoba?" .("Willst du den einen gebrauchten Droid kaufen?") .Quelle Star Wars Miniature Edition Knight of the old Republic Status Karte zur Jawa Scout Figur NR 42/60 --93.82.77.201 17:03, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Alter Weis einer wie alt Jawas werden und wenn ja sollte das eigentlich auch in den Artikel.Ki-adi-mundi 16:09, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST)